From a Lavender Claw to a Dark Blue Paw
by The Great Imaginer Zuzume
Summary: A Zangoose native to Lavender Town, forcibly named 'Kiki' even though he is male, is magically relocated to Hoenn, where he get's lost and confused, caught by Birch as use for a girl's starter. The girl has "Wedlocke" and he is paired with Penny, a native sea-dwelling Squirtle, that is also male. Will love bloom in this forced environment? Pokemon M/M
1. Kiki and Penny Meet

From a Lavender Claw to a Dark Blue Paw

Kiki didn't know when it started, when he started liking Penny. If he thought about, it might have started after Dame explained her challenge to him.

_"Well, why did you give me a female name if you plan on only catching males!?" The Lavender Town-native Zangoose shouted._

_Kiki had different colors compared to normal Zangoose. The stripes across his chest, limbs, left ear, and even eyes (normally colored a gory red) were a light lavender color. He liked to think that it signified the town that he had grew up in, but now he was trapped in Hoenn and didn't know how to get back to Kanto from where he was now. His white fur was pale, almost blindingly so, and his claws shined the color of stainless steel._

_Dame shrugged. "I don't know, but it sounds like a good naming theme..." She thought aloud._

_Kiki sneered at the thought. "Why would you even _THINK_ of degrading males like that!?" He shouted, his anger starting to build up._

_He felt a Vital Throw start up inside of him along with his anger as Dame changed topics and ran into the grass, forcing the Zangoose to run after his trainer and protect her from the wild Pokémon._

_"Wh-WHOA! A Squirtle! A sea-based Squirtle, at that!" Dame shouted in excitement as the dark blue Squirtle in front of them halted, unable to escape the battle or risk being humiliated by the rest of his species._

_Oddly, the red eyes of a normal Squirtle, as well as the color of his plastron, were near the same color, though the plastron appeared to be slightly lighter than normal. The Squirtle's carapace was a bright cyan in comparison, showing off his habitat of the sea even more than the Squirtle's dark blue skin._

_Kiki sighed. "Look, I've got to warn you. She has Wedlocke and plans to only catch males. On top of that, she's going to give us all _FEMALE_ names!" he warned._

_The Squirtle froze. "Wh-wha-?" he asked, not managing to comprehend Kiki's words before Dame threw a Pokeball at him and caught him._

_"I think I'll call you Penny, because your tail is round, like a penny!" Dame exclaimed._

Soon, more oddly-colored Pokémon joined Dame's ranks. A Venonat born in the desert that had yellow fur, whom Dame called Lemia and a dried-out blue-colored Anorith that was dubbed "Jackie" were the next Pokémon to be paired.

After that, Dame caught a lightly-colored Eevee that appeared to look like a shiny Eevee. Forgetting her nickname theme temporarily, she named him Vectrum, but, unfortunately, she soon realized her mistake and renamed him Felisa.

After that, a burnt orange-colored Mawile that claimed to have grown up in a volcano was caught. The spot on his giant maw and body fur was teal, making an _interesting_ color combination. He was named Taranee by Dame and we were finally a full team.

Now, you might not know this, but recently there was a _**GIGANTIC**_ change in movesets for all Pokémon. Not to even _mention_ the location changes!

When Dame first caught me, I knew Vital Throw and Aerial Ace. Now, I _know_ Zangoose could previously learn Aerial Ace, but not naturally! Not by leveling up!

Even Penny was affected by this, because his only move was _Gust_!

An Aqua Grunt in the forest had suggested that the odd colors of the local Pokémon were also changed, but I don't believe that. For as long as I can remember, I was a lavender Zangoose.

Even so, I'm glad that League Officials were allowing the move swaps of Pokémon in the same team. See, we caught Jackie, the Anorith I mentioned, with _Bubblebeam_! Boy, was Penny jealous of him!

After Dame learned of the new rules from her father, she _immediately_ got Jackie teaching Bubblebeam to Penny. The rules state that if a Pokémon shares a move with another Pokémon (which is only allowed if it's STAB on the Pokémon learning it, by the way) then the "teaching Pokémon" can't use a TM to forget the "tutored move" until the "learning Pokémon" has fainted 10 Pokémon with the tutored move.

I personally think that the last part is a bit needlessly complicated, and even Dame isn't keeping track of kills. She "transferred" quite a few moves, mostly from Lemia to Jackie, since the "Sandstorm Yellow" Venonat had Leech Life and _Rock Throw_.

But, maybe I should get back to me and Penny? See, I wasn't so sure about this "trained Pokémon" thing, but I guess I was getting on Birch's nerves, because he didn't even _hesitate_ to give me to Dame instead of a proper starter!

Dame seemed weird mostly because I hadn't known what Wedlocke was at the time. Now I know that it was probably just a blatant excuse to see 'Yaoi' or whatever she's calling gay male couples nowadays.

Unfortunately, I started falling for the spell that she had set up and started liking Penny. I started getting jealous whenever he turned around to Gust a Bug away or some such thing. _I_ should be dealing with Bugs. _I_ should be the only one who gets to see his bottom!

These kinds of thoughts only made the Zangoose blush. His love for Penny only grew after the Squirtle evolved in the first Gym Battle. Dame getting her first badge suddenly wasn't important anymore as my eyes hungrily eyed the dark blue Wartortle.

Penny was now a bit taller, only a foot shorter than Kiki. Penny's plastron appeared to become even brighter. As my hungry gaze moved to see the new fluffy ears and tail that Penny had grown, I noticed that held a tint of blue, different than the white tails and ears that normal Wartortle form. Kiki could imagine Penny teasing his cock with that soft tail and it was soon too much for him. He _had_ to jump Penny, no matter _what_. Before he got to move, however, he and Penny were called back into their Pokéballs and Kiki was forced to release himself alone that night, which was hard enough without having two giant claws for fingers!

Dame wasn't very far in her journey and her starter was already falling for his partner! 'Great, what would Mom think...?' Kiki had thought, hating that it seemed he was so easy to fall under the spell of Dame's 'Wedlocke' disease.

**A/N: So this is basically just a basic overview of the Yaoi Wedlocke Challenge that I've been doing lately. I used the Emerald Randomizer and randomized colors, but not their types, so they wind up with some quite... _interesting_ color combinations. And, yes, I know that that is a _terrible_ nicknaming theme. It's just the first thing that I decided on, and I _rarely_ change my mind about nicknames, themes or individual nicknames.**

**I mean, I have a nicknaming theme in one game that is "start the name with T"!**

**I can't remember the other starters, but Zangoose was one of my favorite Pokémon in the beginning of Pokémon (started with Diamond, BTW), so I went with him! Yaoi Wedlocke-ing is kind of my default Nuzlocke variant challenge... ah-heh****!**

**Tell me if you want to know anything more about the challenge!**

**photobucket image showing all of the new color combos of the team: tin-y u-r-l.c-o-m (forward slash) k-b-4-n-2-q-6**

******(Remove all the dashes and spaces, okay?)**

**Dear God, Lemia sure can blind anything!**


	2. The Awkward Double Handjob Scene

**CHAPTER 2**

"Uhhh- Kiki?" Penny asked. His fluffy tail swayed low as he approached the Zangoose that was leaning against a tree.

Kiki peeked open an eye and noted Penny's tail movement that showed doubt in the other. What was the Wartortle planning on asking him?

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up and letting out a yawn, hoping it would assure Penny that he wouldn't judge the other harshly for the question.

Penny rubbed his foot in the dirt. "W-well... Lemiawantedtoknowifyoulikedmeyet!" Penny shouted out in a rush, squeezing his eyes closed. A faint blush appeared on the Wartortle's cheeks, as well as Kiki's own.

"E-Eh!? I th-thought it was too soon to admit that I fell for you in the Roxanne battle, so-!" Kiki was cut off by a sloppy kiss from the Wartortle, their maws locking oddly even though they were so similar.

After the kiss both of the Pokémon were left panting. "I-I fantasized about you teasing my hard member with that soft tail of yours, Penny," Kiki confessed softly.

The Wartortle blushed deeper at the new knowledge. "I-I was going to request a brush as soon as we could, because my tail was starting to get tangled..." Penny admitted.

Kiki frowned, having not thought about that possibility. "Ah, well, I'm sure that it's still soft…" he said, moving his arm around Penny's shell, stroking the tail softly.

Penny moaned out without thinking, shocking Kiki. "I-is that an…erogenous zone?" he asked, his hand stopping.

"D-don't stop!" Penny shouted, an oddly shaped penis, the top similar to that of a pen tip came out from the lower half of his shell, from a cloaca. The Wartortle's eyes were squeezed close from the pleasure that the tail-stroking gave him.

Kiki's eyes widened. "I-It is!?" he shouted in shock, answering his own question.

At times like these, Kiki was glad that Dame wasn't near them, taking pictures of every last thing. Then again, he hardly knew anything about her, or if she would even _do_ something like that. "A-alright, but I don't feel that I should go any further _now_," he sighed, moving back to show Penny that he also had an erection.

Penny whined as the hand was moved, but he nodded dumbly, not sure what Kiki meant by 'going further'. All he knew was that he wanted more of the feeling that Kiki stroking his tail gave him.

Kiki gulped as he saw the large turtle cock in front of him. Compared to Kiki's oddly-shaped mongoose dick that was covered in spines, Penny's looked 'normal'.

In fact, as Penny finally opened his eyes again, he gasped at the weird shape. "I-is that normal for your species!?' he asked, touching the top of it.

Kiki winced at the feeling of Penny's finger-claw on his erection. "Y-yes," Kiki's voice hitched, putting out a hand to stop the Wartortle, "Y-you don't have to help me, if you don't want to. I know that my spiked knot can be deterring to other species…" he mumbled softly.

Penny frowned at that, his fluffy tail swaying back and forth. "Hey! You're my partner! I wouldn't leave you hanging like that!" he exclaimed, palming the tip of the Zangoose's member, which didn't have an actual shaft.

Kiki's head was thrown back in a moan and his hips thrust towards Penny's hands. "O-Oh~!" he moaned, closing his eyes.

Penny blushed at Kiki's reaction and moved to the side. "C-can you do me as well?" the Wartortle requested.

Kiki's eyes opened again and he moved to touch Penny's cock, … before he remembered his claws. He carefully wrapped his paw around the turtle's long penis, glad to have a normal furry thumb that he could use. He felt Penny flinch as he also remembered the giant claws, but he relaxed as Kiki managed to wrap his paw around it.

As the two continued their new heated movements, focusing on bringing each other over the edge, Dame watched in the background behind a thick cover of trees. Personally, she was amazed that Kiki hadn't spotted her. Weren't Mongoose supposed to have some sort of night vision? Then again, it wasn't very close to sunset, so maybe it hadn't kicked on yet.

"Hey, Dame?"

"What is it, Jackie?" Dame said, panting slightly from her feverish movements.

"Wh-why did you set them up like that?" the Anorith asked.

Dame shrugged. "I don't know, it seems like they were perfect together, I guess," Dame said after a pause, pulling her fingers out from inside herself and grabbing a rag that she had brought along, wiping her hand on it.

Jackie blushed at the view of Dame's womanhood and looked away. Dame rolled her eyes at the Anorith's embarrassment. "Hey, go have sex before Lemia becomes a moth!" Dame shouted, shooing Jackie away before getting herself back together.

"I can't wait to see how Taranee and Felisa would do it…" Dame mumbled out loud before pretending that she was just arriving into the field.

The two Pokémon had _just_ released. Dame rolled her eyes, pretending to be disgusted with them. "Wow, guys. Like I _really_ wanted to see what different animal penises looked like today," she grumbled believingly.

Penny, who had moved to kiss Kiki passionately, blushed, frozen in his position of passion. Kiki growled at the interruption. "Well? Finish it with a kiss, already! We've got to get going to Dewford Town for the next badge! There's three catches to get, too!" Dame said, starting to get a bit excited.

Kiki sighed and grabbed the back of Penny's head, kissing the Wartortle heatedly for a few short seconds before breaking the kiss. "Fine, let's get going," he sighed.

Dame nodded and returned the two Pokémon to their Pokéballs. "It looks like you two will be taking on the second gym as well…" she mumbled, heading off to collect the others.

**A/N: Unfortunately, you'll need to look up some... NSFW pictures to understand how the peens of the two Pokémon look like. I found a labeled image from google about mongoose peens, which also shows the other half, but... That peen looks pretty awkward. I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a "spiked knot" or not, but it look like one, so I used that.**

**If you look up "how do turtles have sex?", there's an article that shows the weird tip of a turtle peen.**

**...I _hope_ people don't just read this for the animal sex.**


End file.
